The Noblemen
Noble Team is a group of highly trained combat specialists of the SPARTAN project (Special Pirate Assault and Reconaissance Team for Advanced Nautical/Terra warfare) The Noblemen or 'Noble Team' as they are frequently called has 6 members. Noble 1: Jack-A259, Commander of Team Noble 2 Kat-230, Voodoo Mystic, Healer Noble 3 Stpe-509, Team Sniper Noble 4 Matt-A309, Team Special Ops Specialist Noble 5 Richard-052, Heavy Weapons Specialist Noble 6, James-B312, Assassin, Stealth Warrior Sgt. George Treasurestealer- Spartan In Training , Marine Sgt who fights alongside the Team They have been assigned with defending the few remaining citizens still alive on Raven's Cove. Also, Jolly Roger is planning to counter-attack Raven's Cove, and now Noble Team is the only thing left standing in the way between Jolly, and Total Annihilation.... Operation Spearhead Their first mission starts next saturday..... Operation Spearhead. Goal: To scout the perimeter of Raven's Cove, and to hold off a charge off mutant wasps while searching for a missing Voodoo Totem on Isla Perdida. Commander Jack-A526 will be leading Operation Spearhead. More information will be available soon. Also, training for new recruits in the SPARTAN project will start soon. TRAINING WILL BEGIN SOON!!! News Ravens Cove Was Released On Live Training Is Now Starting Operation Powerhouse SCHEMATICS Operation Powerhouse is scedueled for Saturday, October 9, 1721. Noble Team will be split up into four two-man teams, which will consist of: Alpha Squad- Jack-A259, Rich-052 Bravo Squad-Kat-230, Stpe-509 Charlie Squad-Matt-A309, James-B312 Also, Sgt. Treasurestealer will lead an elite group of Navy men known as Blue Team. Noble Team's squads will secure thes southern town on the main island, while Treasurestelaer and Blue Team will be tasked with securing a perimeter around the mines. This mission is high priority and will be taken with severe caution. If any sight of Cursed Covenant or 'El Ghostly' is within our perimeter, Shooting on Sight is required. More briefing will come 0:600 tomorrow. Dismissed. Layout of Operation Spearhead SCHEMATICS Operation Spearhead consisted of a three directional claw formation of three teams of elite soldiers each lead by two members of Noble Team. The first team went up the center of Raven's Cove, which consisted of Noble 1, Commander Jack-A259, and Noble 4 Matt-A309, and was accompanied by a squad of Navy men and a few surviving local militiamen. They were tasked with searching the town for any survivors and investigating the shops. Team 2 consisted of Noble 6 James-B312 and Noble 3 Stpe-509, and was accompanied by SPARTAN Red Team Alpha members Dog-044 and Liz-008. They were assigned with scouting the caves for survivors and subsequently reporting back to command. Team 3 consisted of Noble 2 Kat-A230 and Noble 5 Richard-052, accompanied by a group of EITC assassins who had agreed to help the Spartans. They were tasked with scouting out the high cliffs for any survivors or any signs of undead. EXECUTION Operation Spearhead began when the three teams landed on the shores of Raven's Cove at three different locations. Commander Jack landed near the center of the island where the old port and town was located. Team 2 veered slightly off course and ended up at Team 1's location, and had to head towards the caves on foot. Team 3 landed ahead of schedule and initiated its objectives about 3 hours earlier than the other teams, however, they had no way of knowing this. When Teams 1 and 2 arrived, Team 3 was nowhere to be seen. Part 1 of Operation Spearhead Team 3 Noble 5 Richard-052 and Kat-A230 docked the ship near the western dock. "Any talk from the other teams?" "Negative" said Kat. "Looks like we are riding solo on this one" "I'm lonely already" said Matt. The EITC men tied the ship to the dock. There were 12 of them, and 6 were to stay behind and watch the ship. The other six grabbed their gear and joined up with the SPARTANs. They moved out uphill. Team 1 Upon landing, Noble 1 looked around the island and signaled the rest of the team off the ship. Charred and stabbed corpses and skeletons lay everywhere. "My God..." said Matt, who had never seen an island that had been touched by Jolly's rage. Jack remained calm, though mentally stricken by the sights. "Keep moving up the path. We need to get to the town" Team 2 Noble 6 James-B312 looked around. "My home... look at what it has become" Stpephen leaped off the ship. "Cheer up, now we get to do something for once. Even if it's just a scouting mission, it's better than training. I swear I was about to go crazy from boredom" James couldn't talk. He saw the corpses. A messenger appeared. "Sir, I have a message from the Commander. Team 3 made land about 3 hours ago, but we haven't heard from them. Scouts went to their landing point but all they found was a group of the EITC men, all dead. You've been reassigned to locate Team 3 and proceed with the scouting of the caves. "Roger" said James. He motioned to the crew. "Let's bring her around! We have to find Team 3, so we are headed to the cliffs" Communications Transmission 1: This is Noble 1. Slappy, aka "El Ghostly" is attempting to kill off the rest of the survivors and reinhabitors of Raven's Cove. Luckily, I had sensed something off about him and ordered our defensive fleet doubled in size, so when the TF ships attempted to attack the islands, we were able to sink them. But Slappy is on Raven's Cove now and we need to find out what he is up to. Find Slappy, and use any means necessary to capture him. I want him alive. Other Spartan units *Red Team- Dog KIA '''Liz '''KIA '''John '''ACTIVE '''Henry- '''DISMISSED (Section 8 after Operation: Spearhead) *Green Team- MIA Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Groups Category:POTCO